phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Repair Work 2
Repair Work 2 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. With Mortis Fons secured, tensions begin to settle among the government offices on Pioneer 2. The Development Division once again requests assistance, this time to protect the restoration effort of the crumbling Central Dome from Arkz interference. As an aside, Chief Pentaglass slips some information to the Commander that government circles are scrambling as a result of the discovery of a mysterious place. Karen updates the Commander with more news about the Germ, which was revealed previously as the name of the substance that the Hunters are seeking. According to her sources, the place this Germ can be found is known as the Great Shadow, however the search for its exact location continues. She informs the Commander that she has heard that the Arkz are also searching for this mysterious location for their own unknown, potentially nefarious purposes. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 11-1 From: Government Mission: We found out that parts of the Central Dome have collapsed. Because it symbolizes our history and progress on Ragol, we need to repair it right away. The Arkz will probably interfere with the repair work, so we'd like you to secure the safety of this operation. Stage: Lupus Silva Requirements: Clear Taken Away Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Rio (Small Fry) Team rules: Default but Deck Shuffle is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: No Reason / Truth Seeker 2 (Homework subplot) / Phantom Shop 3 (Phantom Shop subplot) Repair Work 2 takes place on the Lupus Silva map. Rio (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 11 level quests will end and tier 12 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 11 quests, Test of Power and Phantom Shop 2 (if following the Phantom Shop subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Ah, NAME. Nice work back there. Your next mission is from the Development Division, okay? You'll be assisting with repair work on the Central Dome. There are rumors that the Arkz are exploring near the site, so it'd be nice if you could patrol the area as well. Destroy those Arkz, okay? I know you can do it. My gut feeling is that you'll meet them. Okay? Anyway, things are pretty hectic around government circles recently... They've found some kind of mysterious place, I hear. ...... This could be my chance for a promotion! ...... The quest Repair Work 2 has been added. Pentaglass: Things are pretty hectic around government circles recently... They've found some kind of mysterious place, I hear. This could be my chance for a promotion! Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. We received a request for assistance from the Development Division. They want you to help out with the repair effort at the Central Dome. As the Central Dome is a symbol of Ragol's history and advancement, they'd like to complete the repairs as quickly as possible. Card battles should not have any effect on the local surroundings, so it's likely that the Dome is naturally crumbling. The Division probably contacted us out of concern for the Arkz... Perhaps you can find some clue as to what the Arkz are searching for. Also, about the "Germ" I was telling you about earlier... Apparently it's related to a place known as the "Great Shadow." I haven't gotten any clear information on this place yet... ...but I hear that the Arkz are looking for it, so I'm a bit worried. You never know what villains like those may do with newfound power... I haven't gotten any clear information on this place yet... ...but I hear that the Arkz are looking for it, so I'm a bit worried. You never know what villains like those may do with newfound power... Kranz: Hey, you know what? I ran into that trio again. And you know what else? They said that if I went to Unguis... ...I might find a hint about Pops. If you have a mission that could take me to Unguis, make sure to deploy me and Kylria, okay? Huh? Ino'lis? ...Oh, yeah. I guess I asked her to come along, too. Well... you know, she can always come along next time, so... I had a long discussion with Kylria just now. When I told her that Pops might still be alive, she looked kind of happy and sad at the same time. She said "Really? That's good." I asked her why she didn't look so happy, and she said: "I'll be happy when I see him. Besides, that info is from our enemy." I guess she's right, really. I probably shouldn't go nuts over everything those guys say to me. Kylria has good judgement, after all... I should listen to her a bit more. Kylria might have already told you about this, but the next time you deploy someone, could you deploy me and Kylria together? We're a combo, so... Huh? Oh. Well, we just decided we would be. We talked it out and everything. So, anyway, I'd appreciate it. Ino'lis: ??? The last battle? What about it? Oh, yeah... I guess they talked to me a little. Those guys are weird. They invited me to their side while fighting me. Heeheehee. Oh, there's no reason to be concerned. I'm not about to fall for their advances. So please, don't worry, Commander. Sil'fer and Kranz are really something. Don't you think so, Commander? They've always got their stuff together. Totally unlike me. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on. I told you a little about this before, but I really hate to fight. But, even so... Whenever I'm fighting together with Kranz and Sil'fer, I feel like I'm having fun, like I'm happy, like we're all back to the good old days again. I like that. All these people are looking for their families... I wish everyone would find them soon. I mean, both of my parents are just fine. So are my grandmothers and grandfathers, too, actually. My entire family was together when they boarded Pioneer 2. I was born on the ship, but... I wonder if I'll keep on living a normal life... and end up dying here on Pioneer 2... That feels kinda sad to me... being on the ship for a lifetime. Orland: Yes... Viviana contacted me earlier. She ran into a tough Arkz member while working on another mission. I have always dreamed of approaching the heights of the great heroes. Just once... ...I want to fight against someone stronger than myself. Every such encounter brings me closer to my true path. So, please. I want you to deploy me. ...... The quest Test of Power has been added. Orland: There used to be a great deal of heroes. Heathcliff Flowen, a.k.a. "Sir Greybeard," is one of them. A military hero, he was the teacher of the famed Red Ring Rico. He joined the army at a young age and recorded countless victories. He boarded Pioneer 1 as a deputy commander, and the only thing he left behind was a simple death report. The mystery behind his death only serves to enhance his heroism. If you discover anyone strong, then bring me to them. I will place them on the right path with my firm spirit. Stella: Oh, Commander! Glustar isn't hurt all that bad! Nyah! He kept on telling "Stay away, stay away," but this time I was right! Nyaaah! Thanks, Commander! I couldn't have done it without you, nyah! Heehee! You're really great, Commander! Here's a little token of my affection! ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Territory"! Stella: ...... I hope Glustar stops going out like that now nyah... It's soooo dangerous! Why won't he just listen to me...? Glustar: Heh heh! Sorry 'bout that, boss! I let my guard down... That turned out to be a big mistake, eh? I never even imagined I'd run into the Arkz there. Oh, but don't worry. I wasn't hurt that badly at all. I guess my luck's starting to run low a little bit. Who woulda thought Stella would go out and help me... ...... Heh heh! Boy, do I feel bad about this! By the way... Did Stella say anything to you? A "deal"...? So she didn't get what was going on...? Hmm... I see. Good. Huh? Oh! Don't worry, boss. It's nothing! So! You wanna play a round? What do you think I mean? Bets up, boss, Bets up! I got this feeling that Lady Luck turned her back to me. I'm colder than ice! I gotta get her back on my side! Mission provisioner: (if following the Phantom Shop subplot) Our client today is Monica, the same one from before. I guess she's still looking for the store that sells the "most delicious food." She wants you to go to the Tower of Caelum this time. It's probably just another false lead, but please try anyway. ...... The quest Phantom Shop 2 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- Rio: Heheh... Too slow! You noticed us only after being attacked! Post-quest dialogue ---- Good job. Once again, thanks to you, we were able to proceed onward with our work. Development Division Category:Hunters story quests